Mort pour l'amour 2
by Quelqu'un qui passait
Summary: Correction et mise en page de l'histoire et des fautes. Il est actuellement 1h27 et je suis épuisée d'avoir corrigé ça, alors s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais vraiment que vous me laissiez une review, pour que je sache que vous êtes passés. Vraiment ça fait plaisir de savoir que le travail fourni est apprécié, surtout lorsque l'on se donne le courage de l'exposer. Merci d'être passé !:p


Il le savait pourtant… Oh oui, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il pouvait tuer Eren dès qu'il perdait le contrôle, dès que son Titan prenait possession de lui… Enfin, non, il DEVAIT le tuer dès qu'il perdait le contrôle, il était sûr que cela arriverait, d'ailleurs, ça ne le dérangé pas plus que ça au début, mais c'était au début de l'histoire.

Et maintenant, il est face à un Titan déchaîné qui tue tous les humains qu'il y a sur son passage, il ne leur laisse même pas un infime espoir de pouvoir survivre, il les envoie voler contre un mur, les fait exploser dans ses puissantes mains ou les arrache en deux, c'est affreux, tout simplement, une vraie boucherie à l'extérieur des murs. Il faut qu'il l'arrête, qu'il le sorte de ce corps, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se propulse sur la nuque du Titan et se dépêche de l'ouvrir afin d'y arracher son subordonné, il y arrive sans peine et le titan s'écroule, non sans causer quelques autres morts au passage.

….

La pluie tombe sur eux, les éclairs font un bruit atroce dans le ciel, le faisant presque frissonner à chaque fois, il regarde le brun, terrifié dans ses bras, il tremble et est tout tendu. Il a peur. Mais bon… Qui n'aurait pas peur dans une telle situation ? A par lui, le caporal Levi ? Il sourit au brun qui le regarde sans comprendre. C'est la fin, leurs fins, à tous deux.

« REBELLION ! »

Avait crié Erwin lorsque Levi avait refusé de tuer le demi-titan et l'avait même secouru, maintenant qu'il l'avait aidé à fuir, qu'il L'AVAIT fait fuir, il devait payer le prix de sa traîtrise. Il rit intérieurement, traîtrise… Ce mot l'a toujours beaucoup amusé, n'est-il pas un homme comme les autres, au fond de lui ? Il pense que si, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire après tout, enfin si, peut-être que ses activités dans un lit sont « extraordinaire », comme le dit son cadet lorsqu'ils unissent leurs corps. Il sourit, et tout le monde pu le voir, il allait mourir alors pourquoi le cacher ? Il mourrait heureux, heureux d'avoir pu goûter aux plaisirs de l'amour et ainsi que ses martyrs.

….

« Caporal ! »

L'appela une voix alors qu'il marche en direction de son bureau. Il se retourne, l'air impassible.

« Jaeger. » Lança-t-il, l'invitant à continuer.

« Vous… Vous vous y connaissez en amour ? »

Demande le brun, les yeux légèrement détournés. Un silence pesant s'installe alors, c'est normal après tout, ce genre de question causent toujours des blancs pas possible, surtout quand elles sont adressées à quelqu'un comme le caporal, caporal qui est actuellement en train de réfléchir mûrement à la question. S'y connait-il en amour ? Ou en sentiment, tout simplement ? Non, il ne croit pas, alors il répond d'un ton calme :

« Je ne pense pas être en mesure de te renseigner sur le sujet. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai du travail. »

Mais Eren ne semble pas satisfait puisqu'il l'appelle encore une fois, les joues rouges et les yeux fixant le sol.

« Hum… En fait je… Je crois que je suis amoureux… » Lui avoue le jeune homme.

Cette déclaration eut le don de figer le caporal, qui en laisse tomber sa tasse, tasse qui explose lors de sa collision avec le sol de pierre du château, le bruit fait sursauter Eren. Pourquoi a-t-il laissé tomber sa tasse ? Et pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que son cœur se déchire ? Et… Pourquoi a-t-il envie de pleurer ? Levi est surpris, pire que ça même, il est détruit et il ne sait même pas pourquoi ! Le comble ! Un « putain » s'échappe soudainement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rend compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouve. « Et de qui ? » demande-t-il froidement, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir le plus grand choc de sa vie.

« Vous… »

Ce mot résonne dans l'air, comme le bruit d'une balle propulsée hors d'une arme. Et le caporal Levi affiche la mine la plus surprise du monde.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Eren le vit afficher aussi clairement ses sentiments.

….

Encore des souvenirs, toujours des souvenirs, mais le présent le rattrape déjà, il y a encore plus de soldat qui pointent leurs épées sur lui, lui et son si précieux fardeau. Parmi eux il reconnait Armin, qui pleure, semblant s'excuser, Mikasa est attachée, enchaînée cruellement comme une bête. Elle hurle, hurle de les laisser tranquille, qu'elle se vengerait et il ne savait qu'elles conneries encore… Eren pleure dans ses bras, il pleure, il lui chuchote qu'il ne veut pas mourir, qu'il ne veut pas qu'ils soient séparés, mais surtout, il lui chuchote qu'il l'aime. Le brun le lui dit souvent, même pendant l'acte, avant, pendant et surtout après. Levi lui sourit tendrement et entend sa voix dans ses pensées, devenue roque par le plaisir, lui rappeler son grade « Caporal… » Et il rit légèrement, il est un pervers, même dans les pires moments, d'ailleurs, cela avait toujours eut le don de faire rire Eren. Et il eut une illumination, il veut faire rire Eren, une dernière fois entendre le rire qui avait longtemps bercé ses jours, il se penche près de lui et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit aussitôt éclater de rire, et le silence régna.

Erwin ne lui crie plus de lâcher Eren et ne le menace plus de les tuer, Mikasa a arrêté d'hurler des injures ignobles, et Armin a arrêté de pleurer. Même les soldats ont légèrement baissé leurs armes. Eren est mort de rire, et Levi sourit légèrement, il réussit à chaque fois. Il se perd dans ses pensées et quelque chose d'humide vint caresser ses lèvres, et il baisse les yeux, Eren l'embrasse, il lui répond sans hésiter. C'est le dernier.

….

« Levi ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu crois que c'est possible de tomber amoureux chaque jour de la même personne ? »

Le caporal se redressa, s'appuyant sur son coude, il regarda son amant, nu dans son lit.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ? » Demanda-il, fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… Je crois que je tombe amoureux de toi tous les jours… » Avoua-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Levi sourit et embrasse son amant avant de se laissé lourdement tomber sur l'oreiller, décidément, Jaeger a le don de le rendre dingue un peu plus chaque jours. Peut-être que lui aussi tombe amoureux de lui tous les jours…

….

« Leviiiiiiiiii ? »

« Ouiiiiiii ? » Répond le caporal sur un ton ironique.

« Vient on va dehors. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour voir les étoiles. »

« On les voit de la fenêtre. »

« Oui mais c'est pas pareil ! Allez vient. »

Levi soupire et se lève, suivant son amant dehors. Ils s'allongent dans l'herbe rafraîchie par la nuit noire et contemplent le ciel étoilé, Eren blottit contre le torse de son caporal.

« Tu crois que c'est possible d'en attraper une ? » Demande Eren.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne crois pas ça. » Rétorque le caporal, roulant des yeux.

« Tu crois quoi alors ? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Moi je crois que c'est pas possible, mais que c'est possible qu'elles tombent du ciel encore allumées. »

« N'importe quoi. Si elles tombent, c'est parce qu'elles sont mortes. »

« C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Si »

« Non. »

« Siii. »

« Non. »

« Si, parce que tu es mon étoile, et que tu brilles encore. »

Le caporal bat des cils, ne comprenant pas cet élan soudain de niaiserie. « Que tu es niais… »

« Non, c'est du romantisme d'abord. »

« Comme tu veux. », dit-il simplement en tendant sa main vers le ciel. « Que dirais-tu, si je t'attrape une étoile ? » Demanda le caporal, regardant les étoiles entre les espaces de ses doigts.

« Je t'épouserais. » Dit simplement le brun, avec la voix la plus sérieuse du monde.

Levi pouffe et caresse tendrement les cheveux de son amant, il espère tout de même l'épouser avant d'attraper une étoile, sinon ça lui prendra du temps…

….

Ses souvenirs se stoppent là, une lame lui traverse le corps et il s'écroule à genoux, serrant Eren qui hurlait dans ses bras.

« Levi ! Levi ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! »

Crie le brun aux soldats, s'extirpant des bras de son amant qui tombe à la renverse, se vidant de son sang sur le sol trempé. Mikasa hurle, Armin se laisse lourdement tomber au sol, pleurant et tremblant, priant également. Eren serre le corps de son caporal dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, il lui chuchote que ça irait, qu'il ne mourrait pas, pas maintenant, que c'est trop tôt et qu'ils s'aiment trop. Il lui ordonne de ne pas le laisser, et Levi tint bon, souriant à son premier et dernier amour, quelques goûtes de sang coulant le long de son menton.

« Me laisse pas… je t'en prie… Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, pas le premier… »

« E-Eren… J'te l'ai pas souvent dit… Hein ? »

« De quoi mon ange ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant de sa main tremblante la joue de son « ange »…

« Je t'aime… De toutes les parcelles de mon corps… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…» Chuchote alors celui-ci avant de laisser ses paupières se fermer, n'arrivant plus à lutter contre la mort qui le rappelle doucement à lui.« Je… T'aime… ».

« Levi, revient, s'il te plaît ! Je t'aime aussi ! Par pas ! Non ! Revient avec moi, tu m'avais promis qu'on irait à la plage, que tu m'épouserais la bas ! Ne me laisse pas… » Implora le brun, secouant doucement le corps inerte contre lui.

Mais Levi n'ouvrit plus les yeux, il n'y arrive plus, il rend son dernier souffle sous les cris du demi-titan, les insultes de Mikasa et les prières d'Armin.

….

« Eh…Levi ? »

« Quoi encore ? Je travaille moi. »

« Je me demandais si tu as pensé qu'un jour on pourrait se marier ? »

Le caporal relève le nez de sa paperasse et regarde son amant en face de lui, cherchant à savoir s'il se moque de lui ou s'il est sérieux. Il est sérieux.

« C'est interdit. » Tranche aussitôt le caporal.

« Oui mais… En secret par exemple ? »

« Peut-être. »

Et le brun sauta de sa chaise, fou de joie.

« C'est vrai ?! »

« J'ai pas dit oui sale morveux. »

« Oui mais t'as pas dit non, et tu le dis si t'es pas d'accord, donc t'es d'accord sauf que tu veux pas me le dire parce que ça te gêne. »

« Tch. »

Décidément, le brun a le don de lui faire sentir des choses qu'il n'a jamais ressenti avant.

« T'as déjà été à la mer ? »

« Nan. Pourquoi ? »

« On pourrait se marier là-bas ? J'aimerais bien avoir des enfants aussi, mais c'est pas possible… On pourrait en adopter ? Et… »

« Fait pas trop de plan sur la comète non plus. J'serais peut-être mort. »

« Quoi ?! Dit pas n'importe quoi ! »

Le caporal sourit légèrement, amusé et soupire, replongeant dans son travail pendant qu'Eren lui raconte ses projets futurs.

….

Il hure, serrant aussi fort qu'il peut le corps ensanglanté du caporal. Oui, ce jour-là, le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité mourut, le sourire aux lèvres, tué par ses propres soldats. Oui, ce jour-là, des larmes coulèrent le long des joues du, presque, monde entier. Oui, ce jour-là, des cœurs furent brisés, ce jour-là, l'espoir diminua pour les habitants, en apprenant que le Caporal-Chef Levi est mort, mais ils ne surent pas pourquoi, ni comment. Ce jour-là, Eren hurla sa peine, sa douleur, sa haine, sa tristesse, son désespoir.

Il hurle sur Erwin, l'insultant de tous les noms, il hurle, maudissant la terre entière de lui avoir pris son seul et unique amour. Ce jour-là, il ordonne à un soldat de le tuer, sur le champ, car sinon, ce serait lui qui les tuerait, tous jusqu'au dernier, et le soldat refusa, tremblant, ne voulant pas voir plus de larmes et entendre plus de cris. Mais Eren commence à ramener sa main à sa bouche pour la mordre, défiant les soldats de le tuer, et ce fut fait.

Un soldat se faufile derrière lui et l'égorge, il tombe sur sol, près du corps de son amant, se vidant lui aussi de son sang, sang qui se mélange à celui du Caporal, recouvrant une grande partie du sol. Ce soir-là, il ne reste plus aucun espoir de vaincre les titans. Mikasa hurle tellement qu'elle en perdit la voix, et Armin s'effondre. Certain soldat pleurèrent silencieusement. D'autres furent fiers d'avoir tué des traîtres, et d'autres ne surent quoi pensé de cela.

….

« Bonjour… »

Annonça une voix qui résonne longuement dans le village, une voix cassée, triste, désespérée.

« Je m'appelle Armin… Arlet. Armin Arlet. »

Les citoyens se rapprochèrent de la caisse de bois où il se tenait debout, pour mieux l'écouter.

« Je fais partis du bataillon d'exploration. »

Certains visages furent enchantés, d'autres légèrement irrités, d'autres jaloux et d'autres émerveillés.

« Je pense que vous avez tous entendus l'annonce de la mort d'Eren Jaeger, espoir de l'humanité, demi-titan et jeune recrue dans l'escouade du Caporal Levi ? »

Des réponses positives et négatives fusèrent, des effarements, et de la peine se lut sur les visages des villageois.

« Il faut que je vous avoue que non, Eren n'est pas mort vaillamment au combat et que le Caporal-chef n'est pas mort en protégeant un pauvre soldat. Non, tout ça n'est que mensonge… »

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Et Armin continua.

« Sachez qu'Eren et Levi n'étaient pas simplement des pions travaillant au service de l'humanité, ils n'étaient pas que ça, c'était des amis, des hommes, des frères, des pères pour certains, de la famille, des compagnons de guerre, des meilleurs amis. Ils auraient pu être vos conjoints, vos maris, ou tout simplement vos coups d'un soir. Mais ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et… »

Sa voix se brise légèrement sur le dernier mot, mais il reprend :

« Ils avaient prévus de se marier secrètement, enfreindre les lois car ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre. »

Des visages se baissent, tristes d'entendre une telle histoire :

«Certains de vous les connaissaient. Les idolâtrait, les aimés, les adorés, et pour certains de vous les détestés, sans aucune raison valable. Car personne ici ne les connaît réellement, parce que même moi, meilleur ami d'Eren et troisième épaule de Levi, je n'étais au courant que de peu de choses. Mais revenons-en au sujet principal. Ces deux personnes sont mortes car elles s'aimaient, parce que le caporal a décidé de ne pas tuer Eren et tout simplement, de le sortir de là où il se trouvé. Lors d'une expédition extra-muros, Eren a dû se transformer en titan pour empêcher les autres titans de partirent vers le mur et de dévaster une nouvelle fois la ville. Mais il a perdu le contrôle et Levi aurait dû le tuer. C'était les ordres, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'a sorti de là et ils ont fui car Erwin Smith a considéré cet acte comme un acte de rébellion. »

Armin baisse la tête. Retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il peut alors que les habitants, choqués par leurs découvertes, poussés des bruits d'effarements. Le blond relève la tête et reprend :

« C'est pour cela que… Qu'il y a trois jours déjà, le caporal Levi s'est fait abattre alors qu'il tenait Eren dans ses bras, Mikasa, ma meilleure amie et ancienne coéquipière, était attachée, enchaînée comme une bête car elle aurait pu « compromettre » le plan d'exécution d'Eren et du caporal. Elle était la sœur d'Eren, la Némésis de Levi, mais aussi sa meilleure amie, et la mienne. Elle a mis fin… Elle a mis fin à ses jours ce matin… »

Sa voix se coupe, ne pouvant continuer sans pleurer. Le village entier fut pris d'une immense tristesse et l'accompagna dans ses pleures silencieuses. Mais il faut qu'il continue. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.

« Nous étions sûrement l'un des groupes les plus indestructible de ce village… En fait, on se protégé tous mutuellement. Sans même y faire attention, c'était automatique. Eren est mort, aussi, il s'est fait égorger il y a trois jours, par un soldat, il est mort avec son « ange », comme il se plaisait à appeler le caporal. Levi, vous devez vous souvenir de lui, toujours un visage froid et impassible, sans gêne et légèrement vulgaire. Cet homme que vous ne connaissiez que de vue, n'était pas ça réellement, c'était juste un air qu'il se donnait, mais il était bien plus profond que cette vulgarité et ces yeux gris et vides. Il est mort heureux, il souriait pour on ne sait quelle raison. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Eren était son premier amour, et son dernier. Et Eren aussi, c'était pareil. Un jour, Eren m'a confié qu'il était amoureux du caporal, je me suis étouffé avec l'eau que je buvais. » Dit-il en souriant légèrement.

« Ils étaient des gens bien, drôles et toujours serviables, sauf le caporal en fait, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui ordonne de faire quelque chose, mais si on lui demandait gentiment, il pouvait accepter d'aider. Ils étaient bien plus que ce que les gens peuvent le penser. Quant à Mikasa… En fait, c'était plus que ma meilleure amie, elle et moi aussi étions ensemble, depuis quelques semaines. Et… Elle est morte à cause de l'état et de son gouvernement, des lois qui avaient étaient données, elle est morte car Eren est mort aussi, que Levi est mort, et que moi je n'étais plus pareil, et je ne suis toujours pas pareil. C'est pour cela que je viens vous faire leurs adieux, à leurs places, ils auraient aimés le faire aussi, j'en suis certains, car dans le fond, même si Eren et Levi ne le montraient pas, ils aimaient les villageois qui peuplent l'intérieurs de ces murs, et je suis sûr qu'ils auraient eus beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Mais sans eux, je tiens à vous dire que sans eux, il n'y a plus aucun espoir de débarrassé le monde des titans. Je n'ai plus grand-chose à vous dire maintenant, et c'est ainsi que je vous fais mes adieux, moi aussi. Je vais rejoindre mes amis. » Annonça-t-il avant de sauter de sa caisse en bois et de partir sous l'état de choc complet des habitants.

Ce jour-là, ses paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire pour le monde, qui ne tarda pas à être mis au courant de la triste histoire. Ce jour-là, ils perdirent un autre des meilleurs soldats, enfin, des plus intelligents. Ce jour-là, le monde fût en deuil et l'humanité fut vite perdu avec le petit groupe, plus personne n'y croyait.

….

« Levi ? » Souffle le demi-titan, reprenant son souffle.

« Ouais ? » Répond celui-ci, haletant aussi, couché sur son amant.

« T'es extraordinaire au lit aussi. » Ricane-le brun.

Et il pense que son caporal est le plus doué des hommes en tout, et qu'il l'aime plus que toute une vie pourrait le lui permettre.

« T'es idiot… » Lui répond Levi, se mettant sur le côté.

« Eh, je me demandais pourquoi tu me donne jamais de surnom ? »

« Ben, morveux, sale gosse arrogant, macaque, c'est des surnoms ça. »

« Levi ! »

« C'est bon… Hum… Petite larve. »

« Maiiis ! T'es trop méchant ! »

« Rholala, t'es vraiment qu'un… »

« Un quoi ? »

« J'allais dire un casse-couille. »

« T'es vraiment vulgaire ! »

Le caporal ricane et embrasse son amour avant de soupirer.

« Attend, je vais t'en trouver un. Alors… C'est très niais hein, tu m'feras vraiment dire n'importe quoi sale morveux. »

« Allez dit-le moi ! »

Pour la première fois, Eren vit de petites rougeurs sur les joues de son caporal préféré et celui-ci lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Ton chaton ? C'est troooop mignon ! » S'extasie le cadet

« C'est bon pas la peine de me rappeler la plus grosse connerie que j'aurais jamais dite. »

….

« Ah bordel tu pus Mikasa ! »

« Je t'emmerde Rivaille. »

« Putain j'suis à l'agonie, va te laver là. »

« T'as qu'à dire à ton mec d'arrêté de me balancer de la bouse de cheval avec ses mains. »

« Quoiiii ?! ERENN ! Vient ici ! » Crie hystériquement le caporal.

Et le brun accouru.

« V'ouiiii ?! »

Il se prend une grande baffe de la part de son caporal et amant.

« Tu m'explique ce que tu fous ?! C'est dégueulasse de faire ce que tu fais ! Va te laver ! »

« Mais… »

« Dépêche-toi ! »

« Oui j'y vaiis ! » Crie-t-il avant de partir en courant sous le regard menaçant de son chéri.

« Et toi aussi ! » Ordonne-t-il à Mikasa qui hausse les sourcils.

« C'est c'que je comptais faire façon. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Rivaille pense qu'ils sont vraiment écœurants, quand il prend conscience d'une chose. Il court à l'écurie et quand il voit l'état des murs, il fit un malaise. Il ne se réveille que trois heures plus tard, dans son lit, en compagnie de son amant, profondément endormit.

….

« Levi ! Levi ! »

« Quoi Eren ? »

« Je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour, à chaque fois que je vois ton visage près du miens le matin et que je vois t'es paupières s'ouvrirent. »

Levi lève le nez de son journal et regarde suspicieusement Eren.

« Tu as fait une connerie ? »

« Non pourquoi ? Ah c'est comme ça ! J'ai même pas le droit de te dire des choses romantiques sans que tu me soupçonnes de.. Levi ! »

Effectivement, le caporal venait d'embrasser chastement son cadet, souriant tendrement.

« C'est adorable de ta part de me dire ça. »

« Salut la compagnie ! Encore en train de vous dire des choses douces ? » Demande un certain blond nommé Armin qui vient d'arriver.

« Ça se pourrait bien. » Répond simplement le caporal.

« Dit Armin, tu penses qu'à la fin de ma vie, j'aimerais Levi comment ? »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas moi, pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

« Parce que je l'aime un peu plus tous les jours, alors je me demandais comment je l'aimerais à la fin, et combien de… »

« Oui on sait Eren, t'es raide dingue de lui et tu demandes combien de je t'aime tu lui diras en une vie entière, sauf que tu peux pas compter ! »

« Mikasa ! Si je peux compter ! »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si ! »

« Ta gueule. »

« Eeeeh ! Levi, t'as vus ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Hum… Quoi ? »

Eren soupire.

« Pff.»

« Rho allez Eren, va pas faire la tête aujourd'hui, vient on va dehors. »

« D'accord, j'te suis Armin. Bisous mon ange, à ce soir ! »

« Mon ange ? Ça rigole plus. »

« Ta gueule Mikasa. » Répondit Levi.

…

Armin songe que son ami ne saurait jamais combien il aimerait son amour à la fin de sa vie, puisqu'il est mort, et une larme coule le long de sa joue, traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau alors qu'il attrape la lame de son épée tridimensionnel. Elle ne lui servirait plus après ça, il tend le bras et inspire profondément avant de placer la lame le long de son bras en longueur.

Il appuya, traçant ses veines bleues, visibles à travers sa peau blanche. La lame glisse de ses mains alors qu'il s'écroule sur le lit froid. Ca y est, il se sent partir, pour de bon.

« Attendez-moi les amis… J'arrive… » Souffle-t-il avant de rendre son dernier souffle, espérant trouver ce qu'il cherche là-haut.

Voilà voilà ! J'ai corrigé cet os en prenant soins d'apporter quelques petits modifs', j'espère vraiment que vous me laisserez quelques review pour m'encourager, sachant le mal que je me suis donné à 1h21 pour ça !

Merci d'être passé en tout cas ! :D Merci aux, pour l'instant, deux personnes qui m'on aidé avec leurs review, elles se reconnaîtront j'espère :'), en tout cas je crois qu'il ne reste plus de Rivaille, et la phrase a été corrigée par ma prof (oui je suis en contact avec ma prof de français qui est une fan de mes histoires, c'est bizarre je sais) Bref ! Voilà voilà !


End file.
